Butter Cake
by SugarButter
Summary: Scott and Ennard are ready to take their relationship to the next level, but memories get in the way. Drabble Sconnard. Warnings apply. Dark? Based on Mable's Can't Go Home Again. Are y'all excited for the sequel?


**So first off, warnings apply. Y'know, it's mature. Yeet.**

 **Second off, this was a challenge by Lonecl0ud.**

 **Without further ado...**

 **** _ **Butter Cake**_

* * *

Ennard has been happier this last year and a half with Scott than he'd ever been. Of course, though, when he wasn't with Scott he was underground in Afton's Robotics. Though that didn't change the way that Ennard loved the man.

A year ago today, the two officially became a couple. They'd gradually came to a point that it was obvious they were more than friends, though had a hard time accepting it. Now they never could have been happier.

Ennard allowed his eyes to open and the first thing he noticed missing was the warmth. Normally, when Scott was against him, he felt the body heat emitting from the man. Today, however, he couldn't feel the warmth. He soon realized that it was because it wasn't Scott laying against him, but rather Scott's pillow. He groaned and sat up, getting off the bed, the mattress creaking from his weight loss.

He walked out of the hall and into the kitchen to find Scott slathering eggs onto a pile of what seemed to be sticks of butter. Next to it was another cake, this one normal and cooked. " _ **A-aw Scott, yo-ou didn't have to!"**_ Scott looked back to him and smiled at his lover. "Happy anniversary Ennard! I didn't know which you might prefer, so just made you both. I call them Chocolate Creme... and egg-covered sticks of butter. So I thought you could-" Ennard jumped right to the plate of butter and eggs and quickly shoved one of them into his mouth. "-eat one of them this morning. Alrighty then, bring that out here. I've got a show to watch."

Ennard followed him happily as he popped in some movie. " _ **This is some ta-asty butter! And I sure know my butters!"**_ Ennard called out happily, shoving another stick eagerly into his mouth before sitting down against the couch that Scott sat on shortly afterwards, gently putting a hand on the top of his head lovingly. "It's called Exotic Butters, so they'd better be good." The slipperiness of the eggs didn't seem to bug the animatronic as he quickly grabbed another, but changed routes. " _ **Sorry Scotty, would you like one?"**_

Scott quickly shook his head, smiling at the new nickname. "I'm okay, thanks though... here, come sit up here with me." Scott patted the seat next to himself on the couch, but the amalgam shook his head at the human, setting down the plate of butter cake and turning around to face his lover. He got up on his knees and leaned forward to capture the human's lips in his own, the human eagerly responding to the more than passionate kiss.

Though bravery went through Scott when he least expected it and he began to gently prod at the metal lips of his false mask, hearing the soft intake of air remisist to a gasp from the animatronic, who began to open his mouth just enough for Scott's tongue to enter.

Of course, this muscle in the other's mouth changed things dramatically. His tongue began wildly searching the new space of the wiry animatronic, the rough metal texture satisfying against his tongue as he explored. Though, his tongue continually went back to trace the slender teeth of the animatronic.

Only now did Scott realize the sighs and sounds coming from the amalgam to show he enjoyed the treatment. Scott, who normally would back out about now, stilled for only a moment before taking his face in his own hands to continue the treatment of the wires, giving his own content sigh at the relaxed state of the metal.

About now, Ennard decided he needed to do something to give Scott the same pleasure he was receiving. He tried to hide the full extent of the actions by hiding any sounds behind sighs, but when Scott's slick tongue danced yet again across his teeth, not at all hesitant this time, he couldn't help the small shake that went through himself. He gently took the front of the man's shirt in his hands, slowly unbuttoning each button to reveal a load of scars and indents along his shoulders, chest, and ending towards his stomach, only a few littered across his broke from the kiss, making Scott's confidence dissolve away as he slowly looked down at his own chest to watch as a finger traced along one specific scar. " _ **Oh Scott.."**_

"Don't worry about it Ennard, I'm fine, it's fine, I'm fine now..." Though he animatronic's finger began to trace down his stomach, Scott's eyes widening as it passed his belly button and slowed down as the finger neared his sweatpants strap, now realizing the full intent of the animatronics actions. "E-Ennard, we-we really shoul-" " _ **Shhh..."**_ He now used the finger to put to Scott's lips, his eyes crossing as he looked down at the metal finger and he gave a soft whine as a flashback came to him.

" _Scott, don't worry, everything will be fine... you'll get that raise for sure." William mused, trailing a hand down Scott's bare chest, making the man's breath stop short as a gave a short whine. "You know you want me in you. Don't you, Scotty?" He pressed his bulge against the man, trapped against the mattress, who gave another whine as he gave a needy nod. "Oh Scott, use your words. You can talk." His finger now traced the skin around his nipple.  
_ " _A-ah... ple-ease William, I need- I need you." He whimpered against the man's lips, who pushed them together roughly. When he came back from Scott's lips with a wet 'pop', he pushed his lips against the younger's ear. "Good boy, Scotty..." His tongue gently licked the skin under his ear before he pushed himself back up from the man, removing his own shirt quickly. His hands then quickly returned to Scott's body, now toying with the buckle of his pants and beginning to slowly pull them down. He smirked as he tossed the jeans to the side, snaking his eyes hungrily over the nearly naked man, who turned his face to being on display in an embarrassed manner._

" _Oh Scotty, don't be shy." He pulled his own jeans off, discarding his underwear too and giving his dick, already semi hard, a stroke. Scott got the message and hesitantly wrapped a hand around the rod, beginning to pump gently to stimulate the now moaning man further._

 _William now pulled Scott's hands away, instead wrapping his own around Scott's cock after the white boxers were tugged off and gently stroking the length, making the man while for the thirtieth time. As he continued to keep Scott in a lust filled haze with simple strokes using one hand, the other hand was used to cover his dick in lube, going straight in without preparation._

 _As he prodded Scott's anus with his dick, his eyes shot up to meet the man's. As he began to press himself in, a groan of pain as wide eyes began tearing up._

"Scott?" Ennard asked softly, his voice merging into Baby's as he grew worried, clasping one of the man's hands. He now found Ennard next to him on the couch, pulling his body against himself and gently humming an off tune song. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just... memories... we can keep going." Scott said gently, his heart rate faster than he expected it to be. Ennard gave a look for confirmation before shoving his hands greedily into his pants, palming the slight bulge through the underwear before slipping his hand beneath the second cloth, knowing Scott needed this.  
Ennard, he wasn't as dumb as people thought. He knew Scott used to have an affair with William, with Fredrick, whoever. He knew that was what thought came to mind, with how disgusted he now felt knowing he'd made love with a child murderer. Knowing he was taken advantage of and, quite frankly, probably enjoyed every minute of it.

Ennard, he gave his heart into this deed. He did it because he knew that Scott needed to forget.

He did this because he loved him.


End file.
